The Boy Who Came From the Sky
by CollisionOfWorlds
Summary: Link and Tetra win a map at an auction. They follow the map and meet a boy named Ezra, who comes from the floating islands of Skyloft. Even weirder, he needs their help.
1. Chapter 1

Link skipped a rock into the pond. He'd been there for hours, skipping rocks and wading in the shallow sand. His mind wandered from subject to subject, boredom crossing his thoughts.

_When will that girl get here? I've been waiting for almost two hours now!_ He got up and sat under a tree, enjoying the shade. He finally saw the pirate captain, holding a map and a shovel in her hands. _Great. I walk out into the heart of this island, thinking this will be a nice, friendly meeting, and it turns out I'm supposed to go treasure hunting. Just great. _

"About time." Said Link, as Tetra stopped in front of him."I was just about to go looking for you"

"Sorry it took so long," Tetra replied "I had to make a short stop at Windfall to win an auction." She unrolled the map in her hands. "This bounty looks good, doesn't it?" The map marked the position of the treasure and key landmarks of the map, as well as some Hylian symbols and a Triforce marker.

"Wow...this could be bigger than we think." Link took the map from her hands. "So we go west from the pond, then northwest to the burial spot?"

"Exactly." Answered Tetra. "I forgot how smart you can be sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Link asked with a raised brow. "You're talking to a guy who had to go through, like, fifteen temples to defeat Ganondorf." He grabbed the shovel and stuck it in the ground. "I think that makes me a genius."

They then followed the map. They traveled for some miles following the map, making wrong turns, stopping along the way. Close to sunset they found it, right where the map said it would be found.

"So this it it, huh?" Link exclaimed." A days worth of searching and we haven't even begun digging yet."

"Oh, just start digging the darn chest up!" Tetra winked. "I'm gonna lie down for a while." And she offered no help to the hero of winds. Up until he hit a stone block.

"Tetra...I hit rock." Link dusted off the rock and saw some strange markings.

"Rock?" asked Tetra. "Chest aren't supposed to be made of rock!" She looked at the map and at her surroundings. "The map says we're in the right place! I can't believe that stupid blue parka guy gave me a phony treasure map! ARGH!" The rambling went on for a while until Link uncovered the rest of the stone slab.

It had more Hylian markings on it. A triforce was etched on to its surface and there were some arrows pointing in different directions.

"I think I need to use my Wind Waker." Link inquired. He took out his baton and and started conducting. "Let's see...up, down, left, left, right and center." As he finished conducting the ground below them shook. Tetra grabbed Link's arm and they both backed away as the slab rose above the ground and landed in the pond with a splash. The two slowly looked over the hole and saw a boy.

He looked to be a few years younger than them both, maybe a 14 year old. His hair was brown with a spiky texture, and he was dressed in an orange tunic with a satchel hung over his shoulder. He looked up at Link and Tetra, who stared in awe at the male in front of them.

"Are you Link and Zelda?" Asked the boy "Or, if you'd prefer, Tetra?"

Link was the first to respond. "Yes, we are."

Tetra realized her mouth was hanging open. She quickly shut it and moved her hands to her sides.

"And you are?" Questioned Tetra, still a little freaked about this.

"My name is Ezra." the boy explained. "And I really, really, REALLY need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Link and Tetra stared at the orange clad boy in front of them. The boy jumped out of the hole and stuck out his hand. Link extended his and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you." Ezra said politely. "My full name is Ezra Yohandes Willow, but people call me Ezra all the time." He looked into his satchel and took out a roll of parchment.

"Yup….it's you guys all right."

Link shivered. How could this boy leap out of an underground rock tomb, much less survive down there during a great flood? Nothing in his mind added up.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get to be, uhh, down there?" He pointed at the hole where he'd dug up Ezra.

"Oh, it's a long story." Replied Ezra. "I'll tell you when we've gone the way down."

Link, Tetra and Ezra walked into the tomb-like room and saw a sight very different from what they'd hoped. They saw some sword practice training dummies mounted to the walls. A bed was tucked into one corner of the room, with a small nightstand next to it. An oil lamp sat on a desk and a wardrobe stood tall next to it. But strangest of all was a statue of a bird, right next to the door.

"So this is the rock room thingy that you live in, huh?" Tetra said, looking around. "I imagined a 'Prison chamber with some skeletons hooked up to chains' kinda thing." She jumped onto the bed and started bouncing. "Not what I expected at all."

Ezra smiled. "Oh, the skeletons are in that room over there." He moved across the room and tapped on the door. "I don't like keeping them out in the open."

"I swear, you'd better be joking or I'm damn sure that you'd be dead in 3 seconds."

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Ezra laughed and sat down on a chair.

"So what is happening here, Ezra?"Asked Link. "Why do you need our help, who are you, where did you come from and how come you're living in this chamber?" Link sat on the bed with Tetra."Shoot."

"Well, as I said before, my name is Ezra Yohandes Willow, and I come from a land called Skyloft. This land is floating in the sky, right above our heads. During a great war over the power of the Triforce, the goddess Hylia was worried about the peaceful people living on the surface world. She took pieces of the land below and raised them to the sky and had the people live on those islands. The war was won in the favor of the gods, buy Hylia was gravely wounded. So she took on the form of the mortal Zelda. The very first, at least."

Tetra froze. This Zelda was a god in mortal form? A land in the sky that nobody knew of?

"Skyloft thrived," Ezra continued "becoming more populated while letting tales of the surface fade to legend. A hero, named Link set out to save Zelda from the clutches of Demise, an evil being who wanted nothing but power and control. Link saved the land, and helped colonize the surface. Years went on, and Skyloft became myth and legend on the surface, and Skyloft forgot about the surface once again."

Link was the next to freeze. The very first of the Links, he created Hyrule?

"Then Ganon, the evil descendant of Demise, won control over Hyrule. The gods flooded the land, decimating any knowledge of Skyloft. I was born soon after you two were, living on Skyloft and riding my loftwing an-"

"What's a loftwing?" asked the two.

"Later. Anyway, one day I went to bed after a hard day of training at our Knight Academy. That night I had a strange dream. The dream showed me, walking through the school, and finding and underground chamber underneath it. the next day I found the chamber and saw two bird statues. One led to here, and the other to a place called the Sealed Grounds. At the Sealed Grounds I met a woman of no name, and she told me of my quest. I was to wait in this room, for you two, to come find me. You two would help me defeat and banish an evil from Skyloft which hadn't yet been realized. I shared this information with my Instructor William, and he said I should take upon this quest. So I waited, and today you finally knocked on my door."

"Technically I conducted at your door." Link corrected.

"Potato, Potado." Ezra retorted.

"That was a great story but, there still is one thing you left out." Tetra said. "What is the evil we need to face?"

"A wizard named Lamaridus." answered. " He has possessed Instructor William and has taken Skyloft for his own. He's taking enemies from the surface and planting them on Skyloft."

"So that's why I haven't seen many moblins this week!" Link exclaimed.

"We need to go now." Ezra said. "To the Sealed Grounds!"

"Why there?" asked Tetra, taking out her dagger. "We're saving Skyloft, not the Sealed Grounds!"

"To get Link his weapon. Meaning _the _weapon."


	3. The Shovel

Link, Tetra and Ezra stepped in front of the second bird statue. Link had packed some bombs and his grappling hook, and Tetra had Link's bow, boomerang and his hookshot. Ezra had some daggers in his satchel.

"So since the Master Sword in this era is stuck in Ganondorf's head underwater, we have to go to this sealed grounds place and get the other one?" Asked Link.

"Yes." Ezra answered. "A friend of mine has cast a charm over the building where it is contained, and has moved a bird stone inside. No water will touch us."

"Cool." Tetra said, taking out her dagger. "Let's do this."

The trio prayed at the statue and were whisked away to the sealed grounds.

They landed inside the building, just in front of the door. Link and Tetra looked around the place before them, which seemed very old due to its vine covered walls.

"So who is this friend that helped you clear this place out?" Tetra asked. "It couldn't be any mortal."

"That is because I am no mortal."

The trio looked behind them and saw a spirit. She had a light blue skin and a purple and blue cloak, which floated along with the rest of her. Her eyes had no pupils (Tetra was a little freaked out by that feature) and a gem right in the middle of her chest. She floated to eye level and spoke in a certain gibberish.

"KLJHDF:JL LSDK:HFLKD LK:SD L:SKDFKL SLDKLsk"

"What the hell is she saying?" Tetra asked. "I can't understand a word." The spirit gracefully spun around like an ice skater.

"My apologies. I saw the older boy's green garb and was reminded of a friend from long ago. My name...is Fi. I am a spirit who dwells in the strong steel of the Master Sword. I helped forge it along with the help of that friend."

"Fi," Link said. "May we take the Master Sword from its resting place? It is vital to our mission that we use it."

"Ezra has explained the situation to me. You may take the sword, but you must return it to its spot once you quest is done."

Link walked up to the sword. He clamped his hands around the handle.

_I hope enemies won't come to life like last time._

He lifted the sword out of its slot and raised it to the sky. He found its sheath and strung it

to his back and slid it inside.

Then the ground started to rumble. Pieces of the temple fell to the ground.

_An earthquake. That's just great._

"We have to pray to the bird and get out of here!" Ezra yelled.

All four of them sprinted, or floated, to the bird statue. They all prayed and were swept from their feet and whisked to Ezra's room. The barrier caved in, and water flooded the temple.

The foursome landed in the room out of breath from running.

"My apologies." Fi exasperated. "The barrier was connected to the Master Sword. If removed the barrier breaks, and the water floods in again."

"You might have wanted to tell us that earlier!" Tetra screamed. "I swear you floating fairy thing I will-"

"Apologies, Ms. Zelda." Fi said, bowing to her.

"And I'm NOT Zelda!" she screamed again. "Well, technically I am but I don't want to be called that!"

"I am terribly sorry Ms. Zelda." Fi smiled, biting her lip.

"HEY! That's my thing!"

"Tetra, calm down." Link said. "Ezra, did we lose anything?" Ezra sat on his bed and sighed.

"Just the two daggers I got from Instructor William." He sighed again. "I don't have a weapon now." He looked sad. The daggers were really important to him.

"Here." Link took the shovel from Tetra's back. "Use this shovel." Ezra picked up the shovel and swung it around. He spun it and jabbed the air a couple times.

"Feels good." Ezra said. "There should be a knight who uses a shovel."


End file.
